


ENGLISH LESSONS

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Language, Love, Making Out, Talking, Teaching, Tongues, Verbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon teaches Kim Minji the conjugation of English verbs.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	ENGLISH LESSONS

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Kim Minji was never interested in the English language, she will never be. But sadly for her, her girlfriend Kim Yoohyeon was an English teacher.

"I am, you are, she is, we are, you are, they are." Kim Yoohyeon said, slowly so her girlfriend could understand every word.

"Why is you, you, but also you as you?" Kim Minji asked, so confused she felt her head like exploding.

Kim Yoohyeon stayed quiet for god knows how many seconds. Just to answer with a simple. "I don't know, English is like this."

Kim Minji smiled, and then touched her dearest girlfriend's face. That physical action took her to a universe where they lived alone. Without the English language. But Kim Minji loved Kim Yoohyeon too much. "Show me more." She said, with love in her bright eyes.

Kim Yoohyeon smiled, happier than ever. Finally, her girlfriend Kim Minji wanted to learn the secrets of the English language. "I love you, you love me, she loves you, we love you..." Kim Minji kissed her in that exact same specific moment. Kim Yoohyeon forgot about the English language for twenty seconds and after a kiss with tongue, she continued with her English lesson. "I kiss, you kiss, she kisses, we kiss, you kiss, they kiss."

"I love kissing, continue." Kim Minji smiled.

"I will kiss you." Kim Yoohyeon got closer and kissed her like she promised.

"I love you." Kim Minji said in English.

"I love you too." Kim Yoohyeon replied in English too, very proud of her girlfriend. 

"You're so hot, I love you so much, I could kiss you all day and all night." Kim Minji hugged her girlfriend. Suddenly the kissing turned heated.

"Dammit, love. You are the hot one here." Kim Yoohyeon said, as she took off her shirt.

Kim Minji looked at her with lust. She was happy. No more English lessons. The only tongue she would learn about was Yoohyeon's.

In the blink of an eye, they were naked. Making love like the lovers they were. Because they loved each other.

They loved, they love, and they will love each other... forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
